


Stealth, Fire and Peanuts

by CheshireCaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Desi Harry Potter, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Fuck JKR, Gen, Indian Harry Potter, Lohri, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “Calling Snuffles tonight, are you?”Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. “Sort of. I’ll see you in the morning, Ron.”
Relationships: Padma Patil & Parvati Patil & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Stealth, Fire and Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a yet-unfinished fic of mine. basically i'm here for the Patils adopting Harry.
> 
> tl;dr I wanted a Lohri fic, so the Patils' mum is Punjabi now xD

“Calling Snuffles tonight, are you?”

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek. “Sort of. I’ll see you in the morning, Ron.”

Ron flopped a hand at him in a wave, jaw popping with a yawn as he trudged upstairs.

Harry lit his wand as he slipped out of the common room entrance, past the Lady’s mumbled sleeptalk. At least the 2nd floor portraits didn’t care to protest; he could see a classroom’s lights on at the end of the corridor.

He rapped his knuckles on the door. “It’s me. Harry.”

The door creaked open, revealing Parvati Patil with a beckoning hand. “Ahh, we thought you’d forgotten us. Aaja _._ ”

“Ignore her.” Padma cracked open some metal lunch tins, enjoying a first try of the sesame burfi. “Mum’s owl only came this evening. We just got here.”

“Haa! But who fed the owl?”

“But who carried the food?”

Harry shelled some monkey nuts while the sisters fought over credit. He chewed and began to smile. “Professor McGonagall . . . She said we could light a fire indoors?”

“Absolutely,” said Parvati.

“We’ve got a tin to burn stuff in and a tripod so we don’t singe a desk,” reassured Padma.

“Or leave any evidence,” Parvati added, leaning out of her sister’s reach.

Harry tipped his head. “Naturally.”

They raised their palms in front. "Waheguru ji ki kasam.”

Harry nearly choked on a peanut laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lohri! 🥳🎉❤️
> 
> (Aaja = "Come", Haa = "Yes", and the end is just "I swear to God")


End file.
